Bound By Love
by DramaLlama123
Summary: Everything Zelda is made of is being tested- her fighting, her intellect, her sense of love. Trusts are broken, weaknesses determined, and Zelda finds herself in a desperate attempt to escape a mysterious ruler with her childhood friend. Her nightmares depict a strange and lethal man. Zelda hates him-or so she thought. Zelink is promised! Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, but I've had the idea in my head for a while and wanted to try it. I hope it goes well. Please let me know what you think. :) Thanks!

I'm currently going back through the few chapters I have posted and perfecting them. So If you get a notification with no real update, that's what happened. Sorry!

* * *

><p>"No." Zelda flicked the suggestion away thoughtlessly once again as readjusted her delicate frame in the overbearing velvet throne. She attempted to keep her royal demeanor in the midst of her weariness as she smoothed the lower portion of her dress.<p>

Another day, another suitor. When would it cease?

Her advisor frowned in displeasure, "Your Highness…" He began, "We have tried to make it apparent to you that you must wed. And soon at that. Your father deemed to us that he wished for your hand to be possessed by the age of eighteen, and yet, several months have passed without you obliging to his will."

The mention of her father stunned Zelda momentarily. She had known for quite some time that he desired for her to continue the Harkinian name as she matured. She honored her King as much as any citizen did, but her heart tugged. Could she not have what she wanted on some occasions?

Zelda sighed as she dazed out of the stain glass window and into the field directly outside. Such a gorgeous day outside, ruined by so called "mandatory" obligations. Her father was always very kind to her. Her mother died when Zelda was young, and it only brought the two closer together.

After a bit of subtle thought, she fixed her gaze back on her elderly advisor, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "Fren, I have expressed my feelings for this topic before, and I will say it once more. I feel that I have ruled this country well for two years now and see no need for a husband." She saw his look of frustration that was shared with other advisors in the room. It only made her continue, "If you are too stubborn, sir, then I will grant you this: I refuse to simply agree to a suitor. I must meet them and approve before anything of the sort is arranged. I'm sure the Amerate Prince is a lovely man. If you so wish me to marry, however, perhaps you should arrange a ball or gathering where I can congregate. This is the last time I will discuss this matter."

Fren hung his head in defeat. Impa stepped forward with a hand on Zelda's shoulder. She knew how flustered the Queen gets when talking about marriage. The topic had been brought up several times, and had left the Queen in a horrible mood every instance.

"Are there any other matters we must discuss today?" She asked the throne room while tracing the navy embroidery of her light blue dress.

Quiet mutters were recognized, but no subjects aroused.

"Good." Zelda spoke as she rose, "You are dismissed for the week." She rose and stepped down the red carpeted steps and strode down the path to the giant golden doors. She waved lightly when advisors rushed a "Your Highness" as she passed. Zelda could feel Impa on her heels. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks as two guards pulled the double doors open for her with a slight bow.

Continuing down the corridor to her room, Zelda admired the newly hung decorations along the wall. She had asked her servants to make the castle more decorative. They had done well, Zelda thought, with brand new curtains, paintings, and trinkets scattered throughout the castle.

"My Queen," Impa's soft voice interrupted her thoughts as the pair entered Zelda's living quarters, "What do you plan on busying yourself with today? Perhaps a fitting for a new gown?"

A grin played on the edge of Zelda's lips. She had her own plans to deal with. The queen hadn't gotten a chance to have time to herself in a while, and she practically jumped at this opportunity.

"I think I'll just spend some time alone." She started, "It's a lovely day, Impa, and you should do the same."

The servant shifted awkwardly, a look of worry playing her features, "Perhaps you should be accompanied by a guard, Highness. I do not wish for anything bad to occur because you are not properly protected."

Zelda reassured her with a smile and a steady hand on her shoulder, "Impa, I will be fine. I promise." Her grin broadened as she remembered her Shieka training from the servant, "Besides, do you doubt what you've so well taught me?"

The woman seemed to relax at this. She rolled her blood red eyes and smiled jokingly, "Of course not. Have a splendid day." She bent at the waist before exiting the room.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. She was fond of the servant. Impa was the closest thing that she had to a mother since her real one passed. She had practically raised the girl. Zelda had learned from Impa more than she could learn from anyone.

Selecting a navy cloak to match her dress, Zelda also grabbed her sword. Tying it to her waist where it disappeared under the cloak, she took one last look in her mirror before she set out.

Zelda strode down the long hallways, nodding kindly to those she passed who in turn graciously bowed to their respected ruler. She stepped down the grey stone stairway leading to the various buildings and outskirts of the castle. As Zelda's distance from the royal building grew, her pace quickened to the horse stable.

Once she arrived, Zelda chose the nearest horse, a strong all white mare with a spot surrounding its left eye. She stroked its nose while trying to calm the now roused up horse. Whispering words as she dragged her along, Zelda let her mind slip away.

She let down her hood and released her hair as to let the wind catch it and blow it free. Riding always washed away Zelda's stress. It was a time where she could ponder her thoughts alone without having the constant attention from those in the castle. It's not as if Zelda didn't enjoy ruling her country. She wouldn't give up what she did for the world. The Queen loved her people and would do anything for them. It's just the never ending pressure of running Hyrule got to her at points.

Zelda slowed her horse at the edge of the forest she had journeyed though thousands of times. She was nearing her destination.

Zelda pulled up her hood once more as to shield herself from the chance of town's people of Ordon recognizing their queen.

She dismounted her steed and walked slowly along, it's reins in her hand and she stoked the horse's mane delicately.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A man in his later stages of life was hunched over, his weight mainly supported by the strain in his arms on the small stand that carried various fruits and breads, "Would you care to buy any goods?"

Zelda smiled sympathetically and fished the black velvet satchel of coins out from the inside of her cloak. She selected an apple and a roll of bread from the front of the cart and asked, "How much for this?"

The man replied with a smile on his face, "Ahh, for that I need four silver coins, please." Zelda peered at the man from under her hood. He had a long scar running along the right side of his face from his temple to his chin. He held his wrinkled and tanned hands out hesitantly and with great surprise, almost urgency. Zelda could tell he didn't receive customers often.

She loosened the string and pulled out around a dozen silver coins. The man's eyes widened drastically.

"Oh no, miss." He retorted, "I can't accept that." Zelda glanced skeptically at the old man.

"What's your name, sir?" She asked, trying to keep her face covered still.

"People around here call me Bull, miss." He smiled broadly.

Zelda's eyebrow's furrowed, "Is that a nickname?" The old man nodded proudly.

"They can't seem to shake me off, is what they tell me!" The Queen's grin widened at the analogy.

"Bull, is it? Well, Bull, it seems as if you are a hard working man. Please accept this as a word of thanks from me. I am in no need of it." Zelda took his hands and placed the money inside, closing them off and turning to arrive at her previous destination.

Just a little down the dirt path that seemed to be the center of the village, Zelda could make out a small horse stable attached to an inn that had to contain no more than a few rooms. Her heart quickened, as did her pace. After a few yards, she recognized Link's golden hair and muscular frame grooming his horse, Epona, under the shade of the makeshift stable.

Zelda tried to keep quiet, tried to keep on the balls of her feet as to not crunch the leaves beneath her. Her horse didn't get the memo that she wanted to surprise him, however, and whinnied with impatience. Luckily, Link didn't even glance behind himself, so, smiling once more, Zelda cleared her throat dramatically and, in a deeper than usual voice began with, "Do you know of a place I can keep my horse?"

Link's stature remained unchanging as he stroked Epona's mane with a brush. At first, Zelda assumed he didn't hear her and opened her mouth to begin again when his voice replied, "You may want to work on sneaking up on people before you try it on me." He turned around, a smirk plastered on his face, "Good afternoon, my Queen."

"Hello, adventurer" Zelda returned the greeting while tying her horse to a post and walking to stand by the hero. He returned to grooming Epona, but a smile still occupied his lips. She watched him as she retrieved the apple and fed it to his horse.

"So, what are you doing in the pathetic town of Ordon, Highness?" Link asked as he put up his brush and rested his elbow on the horse's back. He watched her skeptically as she fed Epona. He hadn't seen her in a while, but she seemed well. When Zelda didn't reply, he continued, "I mean, what does the Queen of Hyrule have any business doing here? Boring up in the castle?"

Zelda busied herself with feeding the horse while hers on the other side of the stable whined. "Quite," She retorted. "I've just got a lot to ponder. I felt like I needed to get away, and I figured you wouldn't mind if I came here."

"Not at all." Link said. "So what's bothering you?" he asked as he stood and began to gather his grooming tools and clean up the shabby stable. The Queen shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm. If you don't mind... is there some way we can go somewhere else?" Zelda asked hesitantly. It's not as if she didn't enjoy the stable, but she didn't want to talk about anything where someone could come up and hear her conversation.

Link eyed her, and developed a more serious demeanor. He nodded, "Of course. Grab your horse. I know where we can go."

Zelda did as she was told and together they rode through the woods without a word. Link led her to a clearing about seventy-five yards in diameter. The field was covered in wildflowers of every color. It was a practically perfect circle surrounded by summer trees that grew as tall as Zelda could see. A bit off-centered from the middle of the field grew an old weeping willow tree.

Link rode his horse forward in the willow's direction. After recovering from her awe, Zelda followed him.

Dismounting her horse and tying her to the tree's trunk, Zelda looked around. Link had done the same and now had his back leaning up against the tree's bark. She followed his example and sat down to his right.

While Zelda smoothed the bottom of her dress, Link inquired once more, "What's been troubling you, Highness?"

"Well, for one thing," Zelda began, "The hero I have known since my childhood still won't call me by my name." She fixed a look of blame on him and he raised his hands in mock defense.

"I'm sorry! It's out of habit. I'll try better... Zelda." He apologized while chuckling at himself. Zelda smiled, then Link's face became stoic once more. "Truly, though. What ails you?"

She sighed, "I don't know... I believe I'm blowing it far out of proportion. It's just I'm overwhelmed lately with stress. The council wants me to marry soon. And I know my father wanted me to wed by this time in my life... but I have no desire to marry. Link, I'm only eighteen summers old! I'm too young to be married. I-I suppose I should though..."

Link remained silent for a while, making sure she was finished. When she raised eyes to look into his, he began, "I realize you must be stressed. You say it might be nothing, but Zelda, you've got the nation on your shoulders! You have every right to be flustered over matters like marriage. I'm sure your father only wanted you to wed by now so that you wouldn't have the pressure of running Hyrule by yourself. He was only considering you, Highness."

Zelda sat unmoving for a few moments while she digested the information. Then she slowly brought her knees to her chest, crossed her arms over them, and rested her head on them.

She took a haggard breath and began "I just don't understand… I've been running Hyrule for nearly two whole summers now, and yet, am I still incapable of proving myself worthy of succeeding in ruling? Yes, I've been through... instances... but my father was alive then! Since I took power, nothing's happened! And nothing will happen. Nothing's going to happen... Nothing..." Zelda broke down into tears. Sympathetically, Link placed a hand on her back and rubbed in circles.

"Shh... Hush, Zelda. It's alright. Everything's fine." Link wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. She complied and wept into his shoulder as he stroked her long, golden hair.

They stayed like that until Zelda pulled away a few moments later, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry, Link. I shouldn't have broken down like that."

Link looked at her with a puzzled look, "Why are you apologizing? Highness, this isn't your fault. Everyone needs to cry sometimes. You have been cooping this up, Zelda. It's not healthy. I'm glad you got it out of your system."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you, Link." Link smiled and pulled her in for another hug. They separated and Zelda failed at stifling her giggle.

"What?" Links confused face turned to a smile when Zelda pointed to the tear stain on Link's white shirt.

Link tugged at the tunic to get a better observation, "Well, I suppose I could say I enjoy the taste of my shirt." Their laughter rang into the forest.

Once it stopped, Zelda said again as she stood, "Thank you, Link. I needed this. And I'm glad to know that you're here for me."

"I always have been, and I always will be." He smiled and helped her onto her horse then mounted his own.

As they rode out, the pair made small talk of what had been happening in their lives recently. The last few rays of sun disappeared over the tall trees as Zelda said, "Do you think perhaps the reason everyone wants me to marry is so that someone can defend me?"

Link pondered her question for a moment or two, "I don't know... but we can fix that." He said with a mischievous grin.

Zelda cocked her head to the side, "What are you up to, Hero?"

Link's smirk remained as they neared the stables, "What would you say to me training you?"

Zelda laughed one hearty laugh and said, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had. You can come and stay at the castle for a couple of days."

They got to the stable and Link dismounted. A grin still plastered to his face, he asked, "Tomorrow sound alright?"

Zelda smiled back and nodded, "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow, then." With a wave goodbye, Zelda pushed her horse into a gallop in the direction of the Hyrule castle.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always wonderful, if you don't mind :) I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the few that reviewed last chapter! It makes my day to get reviews. It took me a while to get this chapter out, and I apologize. But here it is! I hope you like it. Please read and review!

DaniB123

* * *

><p>Zelda tossed this way and that in the midst of her slumber. Her hair plastered to her wet forehead and her nightgown soaking, the queen of Hyrule's body begged her to wake up.<p>

She was unknowing of this man's stature, though he seemed to be quite royal to Zelda. His large body settled into a suiting black chair and he carried a golden staff in his hand and a matching crown upon his brown, balding head. No, Zelda didn't know much of him. What she did know, however, was that the man was powerful… and he showed no mercy.

"Have you brought me what I asked for?" He barked at a young man no older than she kneeling before him. The man jumped at the hoarseness of his masters voice.

"My Lord... The roads were treacherous. I lost several of my loyal men in this adventure." The young man started slowly and cautiously.

"So what you're saying is..." The master stated, "that have failed to bring me the girl?"

"Yes.. my Lord. I have failed. My deepest apologies." The servant tried.

"I ask for one thing, Mertiv. One request. And you cannot match it."

Mertiv hung his head in shame, "Please, my King. My men and I came across many unfortunate tragedies. I didn't even reach half way to the destination before I had to withdrawal. My men were starving, bleeding, and pois-"

"I do not care why you failed, boy. You failed. And that is all that matters." The master interrupted with a large hand signaling silence. He glared accusingly at his servant with dark onyx eyes and after moments of dead air, the leader turned to the man standing directly to his right, "Kill him."

The order rang out into the nearly empty room. The boys head snapped up instantly, and plead filled his watering brown eyes, "Please, my Lord. Please. I-I have a wife! And children! They need me to feed-"

"Well, Mertiv. I suppose you should have thought of that before you failed to bring me the girl. Kill him." Once again the harsh order pierced the air like a knife and the guard stepped forward to Mertiv.

The guard's face was hidden by a helmet, but pain streaked his eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry, friend" and sunk his sword deep into Mertiv's stomach.

The explorer dropped to his knees as the sword plunged deeper. The guard pulled the weapon back out and Mertiv collapsed to the stone floor, blood pooling around his now lifeless form.

The ruler scowled at the boy and yelled, "Fetch me Hart. As soon as possible. GO!" The two soldiers protecting the black steel doors of the room jumped and ran to get the man named Hart.

The guard who had taken Mertiv's life couldn't take his eyes off of the explorer's form as he inquired, "My Lord, what do you want with Hart? Is he not free yet?"

The leader leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stubble as he replied, "Hart has yet to disappoint me, and I still want my bride. He may believe that last summer was the last I needed him, but I will never let that man out of my grasp. He's too important. Just like the Queen of Hyrule."

Zelda bolted upright in her bed, her chest heaving up and down. She had no relation to any of these men, but they sure knew her.

_Relax, Zelda. It was just a dream._

She pulled the covers to the side and swung her legs around to hang over the edge of the bed. She remained like that for a while until a knock on the door startled her into standing.

"Who is it?" Zelda called.

"Impa, your Highness."

Zelda opened the door for her handmaiden and closed it quickly after Impa entered. She ran her hand through her hair as Impa drew her bath.

The servant returned and eyed her wearily, "Long night of sleep, my Queen?"

"Umm, yes. Nightmares." Zelda admitted as Impa turned her by the shoulders to help her out of her nightgown.

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

"No, thank you, Impa. I will be fine. It was just a dream, after all. Thank you though." Impa bowed her head as Zelda took to the warm water.

She disappeared under until only above her nose was revealed. Drawing in a deep breath, Zelda plunged into the water for a few moments, trying to rid herself of the nightmare and the man's shining black eyes.

Upon getting out of the bath, Impa helped Zelda into her gown and with her hair and make up.

"There. Flawless, as always." Impa said as she placed her hands lightly on the Queen's shoulders and smiled into the mirror. Zelda returned it shyly and together they descended to the kitchen.

As Zelda shuffled into the kitchen, Impa on her heels, and sat at the table, she found her council of advisors were already present.

"Good morning everyone. Is there a reason you are all gathered here?" Zelda asked. The council always gathered in the throne room or the conference room when matters arose.

"Yes, Milady." Fren spoke first, as the leader of her advisors, "We have taken your request into consideration." Zelda searched her mind for any request she had brought to their attention, but couldn't think of any. Fren continued, "On behalf of your hand in marriage, we have arranged a ball in your honour tomorrow evening. All of the princes and Kings from neighboring nations will be there. You need not be rushed into being wed, Highness, but do consider these suitors. We shall meet with you on Friday morning in the conference room."

Zelda had to force herself to not let her jaw hang open. She hadn't meant for them to take that "suggestion" to heart. There was no backing out of this, so after a moment, Zelda replied, "Yes. Wonderful. Friday. Yes. Thank you, Fren."

The council bowed before leaving. Once the room was clear, save Impa, Zelda pushed away her plate of toast and eggs and rested her head on her arm.

Impa sat down to Zelda's right with her own food and muttered, "Never thought that would happen."

Zelda let out a long sigh and sat up straight like she was taught since she could sit. She pushed the food around her plate for a while and after mustering the strength to eat a few bites of toast, scooted her chair back and stood up.

"I have to go get a friend Impa," Zelda mentioned, "I should be back soon. Please, enjoy yourself while I'm gone."

"Highness. You're wandering quite often lately. Is there something I should know about?" Impa probed.

Zelda smiled understandably and reassured Impa, "I'm just visiting Link, Impa. I'm bringing him back to the castle so he can train me with a sword. Nothing more. Thank you for worrying, though there is no need. I'll see you soon." Zelda walked around the table and gave her servant a one armed hug around the shoulder before setting off to her room, grabbing a red cloak, and departing to the horse stable.

When Zelda arrived in Ordon, she noticed that Link wasn't at the horse stable, but Epona was. Zelda tied her horse next to his and made sure it had water and hay to eat. Then she walked out of the stable and to the front of the inn and knocked on the door.

"Hold on." Zelda could hear Link's muffled voice coming from the inside of the inn. She stood waiting and blushed when the door opened to reveal Link in the middle of putting on his shirt. "Zelda" he said as he pulled it down all the way. "Sorry, I—I just got back from hunting in the woods—"

"It's fine, Link. May I come in?" She requested and he side stepped to let her into the inn.

Zelda looked around. In the corner to her left was a small, shabby kitchen.

She noticed something over the fire and was about to inquire about it when Link answered for her, "I'm making some tea. Would you like some?"

She nodded curtly and wandered around for a bit. The main of the inn was open space. There was a couch next to a fire with a stuffed deer hanging from above and a rug on the floor. That was the most of the decorations though. Zelda peered into one of the rooms. It had a small lumpy mattress on the ground with a few blankets piled on top. She automatically knew it was Link's room from the way it's dingy furnishings and un-kept bed didn't match the rest of the inn.

"Not comparable to the castle, I know." Link admitted as he handed her a cup of tea in a mug. Zelda smiled as she grasped the cup in both hands and brought it to her lips.

"That's alright. The castle gets overwhelming. This is cozy." She reassured him.

"Ha!" He barked. "Cozy isn't how I would desribe it."

"Then how would you describe it, Hero?" She asked while walking to the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Pitiful." He spat and followed Zelda as she rolled her eyes.

They sat for a while in comfortable silence until Zelda proposed, "The council set up a ball for tomorrow night... and I need an escort. Care to join me?"

Link raised his eyebrows while he sipped his tea, "I would love to. But don't you think that's a bad idea?"

Zelda frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Highness," he started and was stopped by a glare from the Queen. "I mean Zelda, we can't marry. Why would I escort you to the ball? Your suitors will be there and glaring at me the entire time."

She giggled lightly, "Link, I need an escort. Why would I be escorted by someone that I was capable of marrying when I'm going to a ball to meet people I will marry? No one will feel like they have a chance. Please, Link?" She batted her eye lashes.

Link laughed and shook his head in defeat, "Fine, fine. Goddesses, I'm weak. Alright. Sure."

Zelda smiled and set down her mug, "Wonderful. So are you packed? We should get back soon."

"Yes, one moment." Link went to fetch his things and they were back at the castle before they knew it.

After settling their horses in the stable, Zelda led Link to his room.

"Your quarters, Hero." She said as she swung the door open and walked in.

Link threw his things on the bed with a, "Not too shabby."

Zelda smirked and threw his bag of clothes at him, "Get changed. I need to practice."

Link dug through the bag and pulled out a familiar green top and grey tights. Zelda smiled and before disappearing behind the folding screen to change, Link commented, "We all know that."

Zelda's eyebrows narrowed and she smirked.

When Link emerged, Zelda couldn't help but blurt, "Its like nothing ever changed..."

Link pursed his lips and nodded. He grabbed his sword and then grabbed Zelda's hand, "Come on. You've got some work to do."

When they got to the practice arena after letting Zelda change into something more suitable, no one was there.

"Good. We've got the place to ourselves." Link stated as they grabbed their swords and Link led Zelda though several exercises.

First, Link taught her the correct stance: legs wide and bent, back straight, and rocking on the balls of your feet. It took her a while to comprehend why a decent stance was so vital to sword fighting.

"Alright then." Link said when she continually attempted to disregard the posture he was teaching. "You get in your own little stance and try to block me."

Zelda's eyebrows raised defiantly and a smug look gleamed in her aquamarine eyes. Link returned her look with one raised eyebrow, but a seemingly calm face all the same. He didn't play the clown when matters came to sword fighting, but Zelda had the tendency to push him past his normal habits- an amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Zelda readied herself.

Link lunged forward at Zelda, who, holding her sword vertical, let the attack ricochet off of her defence. The force caused Zelda to have seize a few steps to her left, which Link took advantage of and with a smooth sweep, his legs traveled underneath her unsteadied form and sent her toppling to the floor with a cry of surprise.

Zelda struggled to regain possession of her sword, but Link brought his foot down upon the flat blade and Zelda quit trying to free herself. Instead, she turned fully on her back and looked up at the sky as her chest heaved up and down.

Link lifted his foot slowly and walked around until he was at the top of the Queen's head. He leaned over and smiled mockingly, "So... what were you saying about the starting stance, Highness?"

Zelda glared up at the Hero and huffed a sigh before he helped her up. Zelda dusted herself off and bent to retrieve her sword. As she was coming up, she glanced past Link and saw that a small crowed had formed to watch her and the Hero practice. Link saw her face and turned to examine what she was looking at.

He turned back around and smiled, "I have a fan club." He brushed her shoulder as her walked past.

"Wait... are you done?" She asked with a small trace of desperation in her voice. She watched as Link turned around again, a confused look on his face.

"No? I'm giving you more room so that we can have a proper fight." He winked and then turned and advanced a few more paces. Zelda felt her cheeks flush and rotated her head to see if anyone else noticed the gesture. No one had, and so Zelda put her attention back onto Link.

"Alright. Assume the _correct _stance, please." Zelda's eyes narrowed, but she resentfully obliged to his command. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to come at you fairly quickly. Maintain your position, Highness. Don't stand straight unless you wish to lose the battle."

Zelda inhaled and prepared herself as Link charged, his blade held above his head for a strike downwards. She brought her blade parallel to the ground, hovering about a foot above her hairline, tilted a bit so that Link's sword would harmlessly glide off of hers.

Her eyes widened in shock as swung the sword in a shape similar to a half circle to attack her side instead of straight on. Shifting her position, she had to make do with a block that could have been substantially better if given the time to prepare.

"Good change." Link muttered as their weapons connected. "Try not to commit to a blocking position until you know for sure that's where your opponent is headed." Zelda shifted backwards, trying to maintain her starting position.

Zelda had never felt such a rush as she feinted, struck, parried, and spun. All of her life, she had been train and surpassed all of her trainers in archery. The sport had been so calm... almost relaxing even in the midst of battle. Sword fighting had an edge to it, a thrill that pushed her to keep going.

"Good, Zelda, good!" Link encouraged her with every step he forced the Queen back. "Don't be afraid to return a blow, Highness. Don't let me push you back."

Zelda dug her heels into the ground and gritted her teeth together as Link delivered another tough attack. She retaliated with a quick slash to his side which he had no choice but to block. Zelda sung the sword back around over his head with a silver blur. He swiftly ducked out of the way and curved hid leg around and underneath Zelda's nimble leap.

While in the air, Zelda executed a perfect 360 degree rotation and landed Link squarely in the chest with a firm jolt of her foot before landing lightly. Link fell back due to the force Zelda used against him, but rolled back in a summersault.

That small distraction was all Zelda needed to have the advantage. She caught the tip of Link's sword with hers and turned it so fiercely that it flew out of his hands and tumbled fifteen feet away onto the grass.

Zelda extended her sword to the tip of Link's chin, who in turn fell back onto the palms of his hands. She stood straight and announced, "I win."

Link held his hands up in defeat, and a crooked smile cracked on his face, "Very well done, Highness. But you can never be so sure that you've won."

Zelda cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. She was a fraction of a second too late in hurdling Link's legs as he swung them around and sent her waning to the ground. Link hopped up in the blink of an eye and kicked Zelda's sword away from her.

She tried to pick herself up but he pinned her to the ground, with his legs straddling her and her arms pinned above her head with both of his.

She kicked her legs and squirmed underneath his grasp. She huffed, "That's not fair! I had you down."

He smiled and said matter-of-factly, "Highness, I got away, did I not?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes, "You did. Alright, you win."

Link stood and helped Zelda get up as well, then retrieved both of their swords after waving respectably to the crowd that had gathered to observe them.

While he handed Zelda her weapon, she panted, "I think that's enough for today."

He nodded curtly, now remembering his manners in front of this many people, "I'll escort you back you your room."

As they walked back to the Queen's quarters, Link and Zelda briefly discussed Zelda's skill in swordsmanship, but seemed infatuated with the plans in preparation for the next day's gala.

"It won't be anything special, Link, "Zelda laughed as they neared her room, "I can assure you of that."

Link shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. I just enjoy spending time with you."

Zelda blushed and Link took her hand in both of his, "I really do" he whispered and pecked her hand. His icy blue eyes alight with a fire that made Zelda's heart flutter, he returned her hand to her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He pivoted on his heels and walked back to his room, shocked with his behavior, but strangely pleased all the same.

Meanwhile the Queen stood in front of her door watching him retreat with her hand clutched to her heart.

* * *

><p>Well? Please tell me what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, you guys! I'm back from the dead! Sorry about that… I feel absolutely horrible for not posting… but it's summer! Which means that I will more than likely be updating more often... hopefully! I am having a bit of writers block during these few chapters, so forgive me if it doesn't go smoothly. The writers block is probably also why I haven't updated in like, ages. Again, I AM SO SORRY. Once I figure out what each chapter is going to be about, the updates will come more quickly. I PROMISE! As always, please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Zelda bolted upright in her overly sized bed. It was the third time that night that she had woken up with the same dream as the night before. She let her eyes adjust to the room as her jagged breathing slowed to a normal pace. The sun was just rising over Hyrule, sending rays of light beaming through her lace curtains. Zelda shook her head to clear her mind and swung her legs off the side of the mattress. After a moment of rubbing her eyes awake and composing her thoughts, she stood and walked to the window.<p>

This man wanted her. Zelda knew that much. She knew that he was too lazy to do it himself and he's making servants do it for him. He was powerful. He was determined. And he wanted the Queen of Hyrule.

_It was just a dream, Zelda,_ she tried to reassure herself. _You don't even know if it's true._

Nonetheless, Zelda was worried. Why did this man want her so much? She had no idea of his stature or his capabilities. How could she protect herself if she doesn't know what's coming? She curiously pulled back the curtains to reveal her Kingdom, as she did every morning.

Just outside the castle, the town was bustling with the energy of early morning. Zelda spotted a girl no younger than sixteen on the streets selling baked goods. Zelda studied the girl for a while. She wasn't poor, Zelda concluded, for her clothes were vibrant and well fitted. But she wasn't wealthy, either. The girl had a smile plastered to her face as she thanked a family for purchasing a loaf of bread.

Zelda wished so desperately that she could trade places with the girl. Just for a day. She envied her freedom. The freedom to not have the entire kingdom on your shoulders. Not being forced to marry. Zelda wanted to not be royalty for a had never embraced the royal benefits as much as her parents had. Zelda, even through her youth and current reign, only forced orders upon servants for the kingdom's good, not her own. She was selfless and believed that servants were a waste of time when they could be happier not living to take orders.

Zelda continued to watch the girl as a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"You may come in." She announced loudly. The door opened hesitantly and Link peered his head inside. The hero was wearing the same familiar green tunic and pants and had his sword slung over his back. He gazed around the room, most likely taking it in, with his deep blue eyes before settling them on the queen and striding over to stand behind her.

"I thought we should get some practice in this morning before you have to get ready for the ball tonight." Link spoke quietly.

Zelda continued to examine the girl selling her goods. What seemed to be her older brother had come by with some milk and fruit for the girl to sell. She took it from his graciously and hugged him before he set off again.

"Sometimes I just wish I could be one of them." Zelda whispered with a sad expression. Link looked down at her and back out the window.

"Yes. I'm sure you do. But then who would lead Hyrule?" He questioned the Queen while studying her face.

"Someone else. Someone who wouldn't mind the pressure. Someone who would happily marry a Prince they didn't know. Anyone but me. As long as I don't have to worry about useless things like what color the flowers in the garden should be this summer." She spoke louder and more clearly now, never taking her gaze off of the village below. Link studied her face as she spoke.

"Yes, your Highness, but if that were to happen, then no doubt Hyrule would be in utter chaos." Link murmured in her ear. Zelda turned to face him, her weight supported by the window sill as she crossed her arms across her body. Her face was skeptical towards Link.

"Hero, I'm sure if someone were to rule this Kingdom for two years, it wouldn't turn to utter chaos that quickly."

"My Queen, you doubt yourself far too much. Your wise decisions have led this Empire to perfection the past two years, I'm sure of it. Without your intellect, I'm not sure Hyrule would be the same." Link reassured her.

Zelda seemed to ponder this for a while before walking away from the window and towards her bed to make it up as she confessed, "Link, you're only telling me this to make me feel better."

"You're right. Because, I must admit, your Highness, you're terrifying when you're angry" He smirked. Zelda dropped the golden sheets in her delicate hands and glared up at him with fake aggravation lacing her bright eyes.

She strode towards him to where they were so close she could feel his breath on her face, "Well then, Hero," She spoke with an edge of a challenge to her voice, "Let's see how well I can fight when I'm angry."

She turned on the heel of her foot at Link's smirk and disappeared behind the changing screen. Before long, the set off towards the arena once more.

Zelda entered the open area and noticed Impa waiting patiently.

"Impa, is everything alright?" She asked her servant with a worried expression.

"Oh, yes, Highness. I heard that you and the Hero were quite entertaining to watch last night, so I came down to see for myself." Impa smiled and went to a nearby bench to sit and watch.

Zelda raised her eyebrows in amusement, "You're not the only one with a fan club." she taunted Link, who chuckled in reply.

"We'll see." He turned and walked a few paces away and set down his sword. "Today, we will focus on hand to hand combat." He watched as Zelda's eyebrows knitted together.

"Link, I invited you here to teach me sword fighting." She reminded him.

Link was waiting for that answer and replied matter-of-factly, "Highness, you invited me here to teach you to defend yourself. Trust me, swordsmanship is not the only thing you need to work on."

At this remark, Impa raised a single eyebrow and called out, "Hero, have you forgotten what I have taught the Queen? She is much more capable than she looks."

Link smiled and responded, "I most definitely haven't forgotten that." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "But when you aren't in Shieka form, you could use a bit of practice."

With this, Zelda swung her arm and Link easily ducked out of its way with a snicker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Zelda. We haven't even warmed up yet." He managed to get out between fits of laughter and Zelda's swipes at his face.

"Does it... look... like I... need to warm... up?" Zelda puffed between swings, her aquamarine eyes alight with the glow of adrenaline.

"Yes, Majesty. It does look like you need to warm up." Link replied easily, "It also looks like you have forgotten your correct stance." And with that, he dodged an arm and plowed into the Queen, knocking her to the ground.

Zelda glared at him from the grass. He smirked down at her and offered a hand up, which she reluctantly took.

After righting herself, she brushed the dirt off of her clothes and suggested, "How about you teach me my warm-ups, then, oh grandest of Heroes."

Link smiled a cheeky grin and retorted, "Honored to, my Queen." He bent down in a bow so overly exaggerated that it caused him to lose balance and stumble over his own two feet.

Zelda giggled at him and steadied his shoulders with her hands. Her smile was filled with amusement as she shook her head back and forth and walked back to where they started. Although they may bicker with constant sarcasm, there was something about Link that made her feel like nothing was wrong. For that, she was grateful.

Zelda looked to the outside of the arena and saw another crowd gathered. It was larger than yesterday's and contained a few more people. They watched ardently with interest embedded in their glowing faces.

Link followed her gaze and acknowledged the crowd, "Ahh, I see my fan club has come again."

Zelda rotated herself back to Link and argued, "How do you know that they aren't for me? I am their Queen, after all."

"We'll see." He muttered once more with an obnoxious grin.

They flew through the warm ups and Link began to teach the Queen hand to hand combat.

The crowd had grown even larger since their arrival at the arena. Almost twice the size. Around fourty or fifty people gathered around the area. The citizens must of heard of the two training and curiosity of their Queen and Hero got the better of them.

A servant came to converse with Impa. Seeing as it was almost noon, the Queen needed to ready herself for the ball that evening. Impa held up a steady hand, "Let them practice a few minutes more." She began slowly, eyeing them with amusement, "The Queen hasn't had this much time to herself in years. Let's not spoil it." The servant bowed with a weary expression. It was getting late and the Queen was pushing the schedule as it was. But he knew Impa was right, and turned his attention to the field where the young adults fought.

"Come on, Zelda. Make a move. Don't just keep blocking me." Link encouraged her. Zelda's brow creased with frustration. "Don't look at one hand. Look at my eyes." Zelda shifted her gaze to his deep blue eyes. Sweat dripped down her face and her hair hung limply into her eyes. But he was right, watching him was easier to see what he would do. "Attack me, Highness. Do something."

Zelda clenched her teeth and jabbed to his right and his left immediately after. He retaliated back a half step and she took advantage by trying to trip him by swiping her leg under his body. He stealthily leaped into the air and landed gracefully with a right handed swing to her temple. She followed the hand with her eyes and attempted to block it. However, she didn't see his left arm swooping around to put her in a head lock.

"Didn't I tell you to not lose eye contact?" He whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps." She said with a smile as he released his hold on her.

At this time, Impa came up to them, "Your majesty, it is time for you to ready yourself for tonight's ball."

Zelda sighed and curtsied to her opponent. Link mirrored with a bow and stated, "Good work today, Highness. I'm almost winded."

She laughed and raised an eyebrow at the smirking Link, "Alright, Impa. I will walk Link to his quarters and will return to mine to prepare for tonight."

Impa bowed and scurried off to fetch a preparation team and the gown for the Queen. Zelda turned to find Link picking up his sword and panting as he tied it back on. "Almost winded, huh?"

Linked raised his eyebrows and walked past her with his head high, "Who won that battle again, Highness?" he asked arrogantly.

She followed after him while shaking her head. The crowd at the arena watched them go, glad they could witness such an event.

Link slowed his pace once they arrived in the castle as to let Zelda catch up. When she reached him, she matched his strides with a bit of difficulty, seeing that they were nearly twice her size.

"Are you excited for the ball tonight, Majesty?" Link asked casually. Zelda tilted her head from side to side.

"More or less. I haven't attended a ball in years, though I wish it were for another reason that we were holding one." Link nodded numbly at her response.

"Highness, I know it upsets you to think of such things, but maybe it is for the better that you marry." He suggested quietly.

Zelda's head snapped to meet his eyes. Link looked solely at the ground, not wanted to meet the Queen's gaze.

"Link, how could you say that? Do you not think that I am capable of ruling my Kingdom alone?" She froze and grabbed his hand so he must stop walking as well. "Answer me." She demanded with true authority as she released his hand.

Link looked up. "Your Highness, I despise seeing you like this. The last time I saw you, you were still a Princess. You had none of these pressures on your shoulders." He placed his hands on either side of her delicate shoulders and she guiltily refused to meet his eyes, realization finally getting to her. "The last time I saw you, Zelda, you were happy. The only moments I see the Zelda I knew is when you are preoccupied, like fighting or joking around. Then you go back to being stressed and it's as if you haven't smiled in ages." Link lifted his hand to where it was under her chin and tilted the Queens head up. There were tears falling from her eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Highness. Perhaps sharing the burden of this empire with another could take away the pain I see in your eyes." He placed a hesitant hand on her cheek and wiped away the falling tears.

Zelda closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, "I'm so sorry," She sobbed, "I-I don't mean... I'm sorry, Link.. I'm a horrible Queen. I'm sorry-" Link pulled her into a hug and let the girl cry into his chest. He stroked her hair as he did days ago under the willow tree and shushed her sobs away.

"Zelda, shh. It's alright. It's okay. Shh." Link reassured the Queen softly until she pulled away and sighed.

"I need to stop ruining your clothes." She gestured to his tunic, now stained with makeup and tears.

He smiled warmly and whispered, "I don't mind. Are you alright?"

Zelda nodded her head and knit her eyebrows together. Slowly, the nod turned into violent shaking. "No... Link it's not just marriage. It's.. I've been having dreams again."

Link's face became suddenly stoic as he took her arm and dragged her to his room, "Impa will have to wait. You need to explain this to me."

They arrived in his room. It was much smaller than hers, but quite luxurious compared to his little shack in Ordon. There was a dresser by the window that was straight across from the door and a bed on the right wall. A mirror across from the bed and a changing screen in the right back corner. To their immediate right was a small bathroom. Link strode over to his bed and cleared off a spot where he sat Zelda down and muttered, "Go on."

Zelda inhaled deeply and racked her brain of the nightmare she had tried so desperately to forget.

"I was in some sort of throne room..." The queen began quietly. Link listened intently as he went to his dresser and pulled out a few suits Impa had given him for tonight. All of them had some sort of accent that was an aquamarine blue, to match Zelda's eyes and, he was guessing, her dress.

He lay them out on the bed as Zelda spoke of her dream. The thought of the man angered Link and he grit his teeth as Zelda described his appearance.

"They killed the servant... And the man asked for someone named Hart... so he could capture me. And I woke up." There was silence in the room for a few moments until Zelda turned her body around on the bed to face Link. The hero was tense. His shoulders were tight and he gripped the edge of the bed as he glared down in agitation.

"And this man had no resemblance to Ganondorf whatsoever?" He inquired. Zelda solemnly shook her head.

"None. I don't even have the slightest idea where he's from."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Zelda?" Link begged.

"I-I tried to convince myself it was nothing. I didn't want to worry you." Link threw his hands down on the mattress and ran them through his hair as he walked to the other side of the bed. The Hero kneeled in front of the Queen, who had her hands placed neatly in her lap and her face lined with hesitance.

"Highness, though some people may not believe your dreams are prophetic, you and I both know that more than often they do actually come true." He whispered inches from her face. Then his voice gained volume and hysteria. "You need to tell me these things! What if it would have come true and I didn't know? I wouldn't be here to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting, Hero." Zelda stated simply. Link then stood and started pacing in front of her.

"You're giving me mixed emotions here, your Majesty. You asked me here so I can help train you in case something were to happen so you can defend yourself. Now you're saying that you're capable of doing so without my help? I don't know what you want from me!" Link yelled.

Zelda froze. Link had never raised his voice before. Not to her, at least. She looked away timidly.

Link closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair before dropping his voice down to normal as he kneeled in front of her once more. She still wouldn't meet his eyes as he tried desperately to see look into hers. "Zelda please... I didn't mean to..." She held up a hand for him to stop and he lowered his head in defeat.

Zelda pushed herself from the bed and took towards the door.

"Zelda, the reason I am so protective of you is because I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Link admitted as the Queens hand reached the door knob. She hesitated and turned around, finding the Hero less than a foot away.

"I know..." She whispered and placed her hand on his face. "I'm sorry. Maybe we could both use a distraction. The ball should do the trick." Zelda smiled as she slid her hand down his face to his chest. "I like the second suit the most." She winked and exited to her room, leaving Link standing in the door way with wide eyes.

The hero pivoted and walked toward the suits. Grasping the second one in his hand, he chuckled to himself and collapsed onto the bed, attempting to arrange his scrambled thoughts.

Zelda didn't realize how long she had been "taking Link to his quarters". She quickened her pace and finally reached her door. As she opened it, she noted several servants making haste and flying around the room. Impa was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. "You're late."

Zelda began to apologize when Impa snapped her fingers with a smile on her face, "Ladies, we have work to do!"

* * *

><p>Well? Again, I am so so so sorry for not posting sooner. I promise to keep up with it more. I promise! So please tell me what you think, your reviews are my main inspiration. And just for the record, I cannot WAIT for the next chapter! AHHH :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope all of you Americans out there had a happy Fourth of July! And if you aren't American, I hope you had a spectacular Wednesday! As I promised, my update was much faster than my last one because I felt oh, so terrible. So, here you are, my lovely readers! Enjoy and PLEASE comment!

* * *

><p>Zelda smiled faintly as Impa grasped her hand and led her to her bath. No doubt it had been drawn for a while, so the water was lukewarm instead of its usual steaming hot. The Queen didn't seem to mind at all.<p>

She plunged underneath, intent on washing away her negative thoughts. The queen didn't appear above the water until the lack of air in her lungs forced her to comply.

Upon coming up for air, several maidens took advantage of the situation to pour the fragrance of lavender into the tub while attempting to untangle the knots in her golden tresses.

She closed her eyes. Not in relaxation, however. No, Zelda hated being pampered. She would much rather ready herself, but that would be frowned upon. And so, the Queen complied.

She felt a small hand reach down into the water to retrieve her foot. Unwillingly, Zelda lifted her leg to the edge of the tub so a young servant could scrub at her heels.

Another thing Zelda frowned upon, young girls and boys being forced to work. She realized that most needed the money for their families, but Zelda felt that no child should have to bear that burden until they are mature and have experienced the pleasures of childhood. And once they needed a job, Zelda felt they shouldn't be working in a castle. People shouldn't have to be blessed to have servants. Doing things yourself builds character. And manners, for that matter.

After the Queen had soaked for a few minutes, she was put into a silk white robe and transferred to a stool in front of an overly large mirror.

Zelda took long and deep breaths to calm herself as four girls fluttered around her. They pulled at her already defined eyebrows, and yanked her hair for what seemed like ages. Once they were settled with what they called the "basics", they began powdering her face and twisting her hair this way and that into intricate curls, braids, and patterns. Zelda let her eyes shut as she waited for the results.

"Highness, you may open your eyes, but don't turn around! Impa wants it to be a surprise!" One of the younger girls squealed with delight. Zelda smiled. Though she despised being pampered, she quite thoroughly enjoyed the outcome and it always dazzled the Queen to see how beautiful someone could make her.

Impa stood in front of Zelda and nodded, "Beautiful." Then she took Zelda's hands in hers and whispered, "Are you ready to see your dress? I picked out every detail with you in mind."

Zelda nodded enthusiastically with a grin on her face. It took two maidens to bring the gown into the room without harming it.

Zelda gaped at its beauty. She had worn several formal dresses in her lifetime, though none compared to what she saw before her.

The gown was made of a material that Zelda wasn't familiar with, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. It looked so thick that it would be too heavy to carry on her small frame the entire night, but Zelda found that when she touched the dress, she found it was light weight and felt silk-like to the touch.

The cream colored fabric slid down her hands as she took in the sight of it. It had aquamarine embroidery all along it's front, matching her eyes perfectly. Though she saw the fabric and the colors, Zelda was more than ready to put on the gown.

Impa refused to let Zelda see what it looked like on until the entire process was complete. Zelda waited impatiently as an older woman tugged at the aquamarine corset of the gown, holding onto her bedpost for support.

When the yanking ceased, the Queen lifted her eyebrows to Impa in anticipation. Impa nodded with a look of satisfaction and Zelda turned around, unable to stifle her gasp.

She was breathtaking-literally. The servants around her beamed and some even clapped and hopped about in excitement.

The floor length dress complimented the rosy undertones in the Queen's skin with the ivory fabric glistening in what little light had been allowed to shed through the evening window. With a tightly fitted aqua marine lace corset and off the shoulder long sleeves, the ball gown gently floated away from her body in the most flattering way possible. **_(A/N: I imagined Taylor Swift's "Love Story" dress with long sleeves and aqua marine embroidery)_**

Her vibrant eyes were easily the main focus of her face, with the frosty shadows and pale lips. Her hair was twisted into a delicate style with her soft curls cascading down her back and right shoulder. Zelda couldn't help herself from twirling in her gorgeous ensemble.

"Oh, Impa!" Zelda turned to face the woman, "It's stunning!"

"However, my dear, it isn't complete just yet." Impa smiled and turned to accept a pair of matching blue shoes with ivory pearls in the middle. Zelda watched intently as two servants secured them onto her feet. She grinned and looked up once more.

"Than-"

"My queen, you mustn't forget the jewelry!" Impa cried as she revealed an intricate jewelry box from a bag. Zelda recognized it immediately. It was a simple wooden box, and yet, it was so much more. The light cherry wood was stained almost white and was hand-painted with multiple flowers of various kinds. On the clasp of the box nestled a light pink pearl. Zelda inhaled sharply at its sight, for she had not seen it in many years.

"Oh my... Impa... how did you find this?" Zelda managed to breath. She hesitantly took her mother's box in both hands and brought it towards her. Impa and the rest of the maidens remained silent, anticipating what the next occurrence would be.

Zelda found her fingers tracing the delicate carvings of the edges before the settled on the pearl. With a steady breath, she unlatched the clasp.

In the jewelry box, lay a cream colored pearl necklace. However beautiful it was, it wasn't what caught the Queen's attention. Her mother's tiara sparkled fascinatingly in front of the small crowd.

The tiara wasn't too overbearing, which is what her mother's taste typically was, but it wasn't too subtle either. It was nine-pronged, and loaded with diamonds. At the tip of each prong was an aqua-marine gem, originally made to match Zelda's mother's eyes. In the middle prong, however lay a pearl to match her shoes and necklace.

The Queen of Hyrule lifted her gaze to Impa. A servant close by noticed her eyes watering up and on the verge of spilling. The girl quickly whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed and the Queen's eyes to save them from another hour of preparing. Zelda giggled and thanked the girl before returning her attention to Impa.

"Will you put it on me?" Zelda whispered. The corner's of Impa's mouth turned upward into a smile and she nodded her head as she walked forward to meet the Queen.

Impa carefully took hold of the tiara from the jewelry box and walked to where she was behind Zelda. As she secured it, the Shieka muttered her usual, "There. Flawless, as always."

Zelda looked at Impa through the mirror and smiled as she put on the necklace as well. Once she was completely finished, Zelda stood and turned to give Impa a hug.

Impa kissed her on the cheek before whispering into the Queens ear, "The right man is there tonight. Just listen to your heart."

This confused Zelda, and as she turned away to ready herself for her entrance, she gave Impa a questioning look. Impa only nodded in confirmation, which confused the Queen even more.

Still gathering her thoughts, Zelda glided through her door and into the hallway. As she made her way through the ball room entry, the Queen pondered what her advisor had said.

The right man? There were at least thirty different suitors in that room at the moment and Zelda was almost positive that none of them were the "right man". Not for her, anyway. Zelda found no interest in marriage seeing that she had coped well enough for two years. Perhaps Impa meant the right man for Hyrule. If that were the case, Zelda had to admit that Impa was probably right. Thirty men who all would love to have the power and control and who wouldn't mind the pressure, as long as it didn't go to their overly large heads.

However, as far as Zelda was concerned, her heart makes horrible decisions to those of her brain. She did have the triforce of wisdom, after all.

"Wow..." Link's voice brought Zelda from her trance and she shifted her gaze from the floor to his cobalt eyes. "You look gorgeous."

Zelda flushed, "Thank you. And clean up nicely, as well, Hero."

Link brought one of his hands out of his pocket to run it through his slicked back hair. He was dazzling in black tights and a black suit with cream colored buttons. His knee length cape was cream colored on the back side with aqua-marine on the other. The master sword was tightly secured to his belt, as usual. All in all, he matched the Queen perfectly.

"Highness, are you ready?" Link inquired as he held out his arm for her to take it. She couldn't help but ogle at his sleek, toned muscles.

She unwillingly complied as she spoke, "I am as ready as I will ever be, Link." And with that, she took his arm and the double doors opened wide to reveal the ballroom decorated much more than she could ever remember.

As Link and Zelda took the steps, The Queen observed her surroundings. There were new tables. All were oak wood. All were round and large enough to fit around eight people. They were embellished with ivory candelabras and aquamarine napkins and china. In the large windows hung new ivory curtains with matching blue tassels. Everything tonight seemed to be centered around the color of Zelda's eyes.

Link watched curiously as Zelda was amazed by her surroundings. He smiled and whispered, "See? It won't be that bad. Just enjoy yourself, Highness."

Zelda turned towards him once they reached the floor and smiled sweetly, "I will try." The two gazed at each other before coming to their senses. At that point, Zelda indiscreetly muttered, "Link, kiss my hand."

The hero's eyes widened and he took her left hand with his right and planted a gentle touch of his lips. He then offered the Queen his arm once more. Once she took it, Link led Zelda to her throne.

Before taking her seat, however, The Queen of Hyrule spread her arms in welcome.

"My friends," she began, "On behalf of all of Hyrule, I welcome you whole-heartedly here tonight. I hope to have the chance to meet with all of you on this fine evening. In the meantime, however, I invite you to enjoy these meals that the cooks in my kitchen have worked so diligently on for the ball tonight. And I ask that tonight be of celebration." The Queen glanced at Link for no more than a second with a small smile, "Not of our potential futures, but of how truly the goddesses have blessed us in this very moment. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight. Once again, I thank you all for your presence."

With that, Zelda lowered herself down into the large velvet chair and risked another look at the hero who hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire speech. She quirked her eyebrow at the smiling Link. He assured her quietly, "You are wise beyond your years, Highness. The things you speak are more impressive than any I have heard. Triforce of wisdom or not, you have a way with words."

Zelda looked out into the crowd and spotted the musician heading towards the piano. She turned once more to Link.

"Thank you, Hero... May I ask you for the first dance, adventurer?" Link turned with a questioning look upon his features.

He leaned closer to the Queen and whispered, "Isn't it against some rule for the Queen to ask the escort to dance?"

She giggled to herself and whispered back, "Indeed. But when have I ever followed any rules?"

Link smiled into her mischievously grinning eyes as her stood and properly offered her his outstretched hand. She took it gratefully and whispered as they strode to the dance floor, "Thank you, Link. I understand how uncomfortable you must be in this environment. It means so much to me that you're here."

Link smiled to himself and as the readied themselves for the first dance, he breathed a steady, "Of course."

Link silently admitted that he was out of his element in a crowd of this stature. He grew up in Ordon and wasn't accustomed to events such as these. Luckily, all negative thoughts were forgotten as the music began to play and Link twirled Zelda around the room.

It was a slower song. But the tune picked up pace as it wore on, sending the two spiraling to a frenzied beat.

Zelda marveled in the way Link grasped her waist and her other hand. She had no worries while she was in his arms and the Queen fought to resist the urge of resting her head on the Hero's chest. She looked into Link's wandering cobalt eyes and uttered, "Isn't it beautiful in here?"

Link returned his gaze with, "Indeed. Highness... these men are glaring at me."

Zelda chuckled lightly, "Link, you're dancing with their possible future wife. They have a right to be jealous. If it makes you uncomfortable, then don't look at them."

Link swallowed slowly and attempted to keep his eyes on either the Queen's glowing ones or their shoes. He wasn't the most talented dancer in all of Hyrule. Despite his efforts, it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes off of the surrounding men hungry for a dance with Zelda. The queen smiled at his timid behavior. She was aware that he would rather be any other place than that ball room, and she was grateful for him.

As the song slowed, and their dancing came to a halt and Zelda gave her friend a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Link zipped his eyes to the Queen as she did so in time to see her silently mouth the word 'bow'. Reminded once more of his duty, Link bent at his waist, his eyes never leaving the Queens.

She curtsied in return and offered, "Hero, I appreciate the dance. You may return to your seat, if you wish."

Link nodded in relief and kissed her hand before returning to his chair beside the throne. Just in time, as well. Once he was ten feet away, three different suitors were surrounding Zelda asking for a dance. He sighed. This was going to be a long night for his friend.

After a few hours of dancing, Zelda finally came to sit in her throne. She sighed as she took to the velvet, "Now I remember why I hated dancing so much." The queen kicked off her shoes, which were hidden by the ivory table cloth. Link laughed whole-heatedly.

"Are your feet hurting yet, Majesty?" he said in a quiet voice so that only they could hear.

"Throbbing!" She replied as she twirled her fork in her pasta. Link noted that she hadn't eaten all day either. He couldn't imagine the position she was in at the moment. "And I still have around ten more men to dance with." She complained.

"Who might that be?" He inquired. Zelda pointed out several people. One was a gentleman far too old for the Queen in Link's opinion. Another was several years younger than Zelda, and only reached her shoulder. Link laughed at the sight of him elbowing his way to the punch bowl.

"You laugh, Link, but that child is one of the most powerful you will ever meet." She countered.

"I do not doubt it, Highness. I do not doubt it." He shook his head as he continued to study the boy.

"Well." Zelda huffed as she struggled to put on her shoes without using her hands, "I should probably continue mingling."

Link nodded and stood as well, "I believe I will try the punch. It seems to be a commodity around here."

Zelda smiled and made her way to the nearest suitor. It was the older man, who seemed to be at least three times the Queen's age. Link chuckled and shook his head as he scooped himself a cup of the punch. He sipped the drink slowly and stared out the window at the garden.

"Delicious, isn't it?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him. Link turned quickly to see Malon standing with a grin on her face. She wore a flowing green dress that clashed flatteringly with her red hair.

"Malon!" Link exclaimed and set his drink down on the table next to him.

"Careful, though. Too much makes you a bit dizzy." She smirked and walked forward to hug her old friend.

He embraced her as well and asked still with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Zelda invited me. I'm a bit late, but that's alright. I made it didn't I?" She asked while beaming up at him. Link laughed and turned to look at Zelda who was twirling with yet another man. They made eye contact and the Queen smiled brightly. He returned the smile and then looked at Malon, who had followed his gaze and was waving at Zelda.

"Would you like to dance, Malon?" Link asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. He led her to the dance floor and they entered when a new song began.

"So, Link. I hear you're living at the castle now?" She questioned him with a smug look.

"Oh, no. I've been here for the past two days to train with the Queen." He explained.

Malon nodded and smirked, "And how has that been?"

Link looked at the Queen, who was engaged in a conversation with a new suitor. The man had brown hair sleeked back and green eyes that matched his emerald cape. There was a scar running from the corner of his right eye to the bottom of his ear. Link had no idea who the man could be, but he didn't have a good feeling about him.

"Link? I asked you a question." Malon interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry? Oh, yes. It's been nice. The castle is very extravagant. Sometimes it's impressive, but it's a bit overwhelming as well." Malon looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not talking about that, Link." She hinted.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"You may not see it, but there is definitely something between you and the Queen." Malon smiled accusingly when Link's eyebrows knit in confusion. "The way you look at her... it's almost protective. It's sweet. And she is a bit expressive, as well. I can't believe you don't see it." Link moved his gaze up, looking for Zelda. "There you go, searching for her again."

Link stopped dancing, but didn't drop Malon's hands. "Malon, do you know where she went?" He looked to the throne, which was empty, and the punch bowl, which was crowded only with several thirsty suitors.

"I believe she went outside..." Link released the girl's hands and sped his pace toward the garden. "Link, wait! Where are you going?"

The hero turned around to tell Malon he'd return soon. But Link instead broke into a full sprint toward the garden at the sound of Zelda's screams.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review! It makes me so happy! Even constructive critisism is much appriciated! Tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for joining us in another chapter! This is where the story finally picks up the pace... YAY! Again, thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review!

* * *

><p>Zelda waved discreetly at Link and Malon. She was glad she thought of inviting the farm girl. She and Link hadn't heard from Malon in a long while.<p>

_Link needs some time with someone he's comfortable around_, Zelda thought. _Malon is just the person_.

Zelda made a mental note to catch up with Malon later that evening as she strode over to the last suitor in the ball room. The man was sitting down at his table, quietly observing the party. Zelda was relieved he didn't automatically jump at the sight of her. The queen had received her fair share of anxious men for the night.

The suitor noticed her making her way towards him. He stood and bowed respectfully to the Queen. She smiled in return.

"Sir, it seems that you are the only one that I have not had the opportunity of dancing with tonight." She attempted to make the air light. She intended on ending the night with a positive attitude.

"Yes, Majesty." The man started with a deep voice as he examined her with his emerald eyes. "Though, I must admit that I am not the most gifted when it comes to dancing. Do you mind if we take a walk in the garden, instead?"

Zelda smiled shyly and bit her lip as she searched for Link. He had taken Malon to the dance floor and they seemed to be engaging in a conversation.

"A walk would be lovely, Sir." She smiled as she took his arm. He led her through the doorway and into the garden. It had been dressed with small candles and lanterns that make the flowers glow brilliantly in low-light.

"I don't believe I caught your name earlier." She inquired as they slowed their pace and eased their way through the maze that was the garden.

The suitor took a left turn and voiced smoothly, "You may call me Darren, your Majesty."

"Darren." She repeated. She took him in for the first time that night. Darren had slicked back brown hair. _A bit shorter than Link's_, she noted. He wore a jagged scar that ran from the outer corner of his right eye to the lobe of his right ear. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green with yellow running through them. "And tell me, Darren, where are you from?"

"I am the son of the Duke and Duchess of Mirrot." Zelda crushed her eyebrows together as they took to yet another corner.

"I'm not sure I have ever heard of Mirrot…" She mumbled. They turned once more.

"Well Highness—"

"Please, Darren, call me Zelda." She corrected him instinctively.

"Yes, Zelda. The reason you probably haven't heard of Mirrot is because it doesn't exist." He stopped walking and let her arm fall to her side. He casually stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The Queen took a careful step backward. "I beg your pardon, Sir?"

Darren took his left hand out of his pocket and rubbed his temple. His face was almost depressed. He advanced toward her as Zelda took a few more hesitant steps back. Her escape was halted by a large hedge. Darren continued to advance.

"Mirrot is not real. I needed some way to be accepted into this ball." Zelda gasped and Darren swung to put her in a head lock.

She ducked out of his way and attempted to run, but with her back turned, he pulled her into his grasp. Darren wasn't quick enough in covering her mouth with his hand and Zelda let out a blood curdling scream. He pulled her to where her back was pressed tightly against his chest.

"Zelda. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered into her ear. "If you stop fighting, I won't have to hurt you." Zelda's chest heaved up and down in his arms. She felt his arm around her neck and her hands clawed desperately at it. She felt his hand covering her mouth and muffling her screams. The salt from his sweat disgusted her and she panicked. "Shhh. Zelda. Stop resisting. Please." The queen sensed an urgency in his voice.

"Zelda!" Link's voice cutting through the madness caught the queen's attention and she began to scream once more against the pressure of Darren's hand.

Darren swore and brought out a knife swiftly before Zelda could squirm from his one handed grasp. "Link!" She cried loudly. "Li-" Darren brought the knife inches from her neck and she halted her cries in fear of him using the weapon against her.

"What did I say, Zelda?" Darren spoke softly. His breath lightly blew her hair and she cringed. "Please, highness. I don't want to do this." Zelda struggled under him as he brought her to where his back was protected by the hedge and he could see anyone coming. It was too late. Darren knew the hero was on his way.

As if rehearsed, Link burst into the area and froze when he saw the Queen. His eyes narrowed at Darren and lowered his sword, seeing that he could do nothing to help Zelda's predicament.

No one moved for a long while. Zelda still in Darren's arms and Link ten feet away. Zelda made eye contact with Link. She wanted so desperately to reach out for him, to say I'm so sorry. He looked defeated, and he hadn't even made a swipe with his sword.

The silence continued and Darren spoke, "Move out of the way, Hero. I don't want to have to hurt her."

Link's face grew grave, "If you hurt her, you will pay dearly." He threatened.

Darren raised an eyebrow, "You underestimate me and you have no knowledge of my skill. That is quite unwise, Hero." The two glared at each other for what seemed to be forever.

Zelda could hear the music coming from the castle and she forced herself to relax under the man's grip. She connected eyes with Link, who seemed to be trying to send her a message. His eyes were wide and his eyes bore into hers. She silently chastised him for being so dull as to try to signal her with Darren watching. But she knew what he was trying to insinuate by the way his feet were grinding into the dirt inconspicuously.

Zelda closed her eyes and forced herself to relax while Link spoke to Darren, "I do not underestimate you. I am promising you that if you hurt her, I will not rest until you are dead. On the contrary, Sir. I believe you have underestimated the power of the Queen you hold in your arms."

With that, Zelda shoved the knife away from her neck with a grunt and spun- enveloping herself in a blue crystal like shield known as Nayru's Love. Darren was forced to the ground, where Link took the opportunity to charge.

Darren wielded his sword just in time and the two clashed with sparks. Zelda backed away to the corner and watched with child-like eyes.

Darren was a far more advanced fighter than she thought. He pushed Link back to where they were both standing. They exchanged blows and parries while Zelda remained useless in the corner. She wanted to do something. But she had no weapon. No sword, and no bow. So she closed her eyes and prayed.

But her eyes had no choice but to snap open at the sound of the master sword skirting to a stop in front of her. The queen looked up to see Link on the ground, his hands propping him up, defenseless against the tip of a ruby-studded sword pointed at his neck.

"I believe you are incapable of fighting, Hero." Darren stated as he backed up, sword still pointed at Link. "I don't enjoy ending lives, however... and that's not why I'm here." Darren put his sword in the covering and turned his back to Link. He froze, just missing the edge of Link's sword in the hands of the Queen of Hyrule.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. Darren put his hands in the air defensively.

"I can't tell you that, Zelda." She narrowed her eyes at him with distaste.

"I am the Queen, and you will refer to me as your Highness." She spat. "I will ask you again, Darren. Why are you here?" Zelda stepped forward, pushing the man back to where he collided with the hedge.

"Highness. That is not my information to give away." She inched the sword closer to his face. By this time, Link had picked himself up and stood a few feet behind Zelda. Darren glanced at him and turned his attention back to the Queen. "And may I say, you look stunning when you're angry."

She grimaced and the anger got to her emotions. With a swipe, the Queen intended on ending the man's life. Instead her strike was connected with his unsheathed sword.

He instantly pushed her back. His strength was overwhelming and she huffed as he sent her toppling to the grass. Link was there with a small dagger to stop Darren's sword from harming Zelda. She scurried out from under him and somehow managed to get Link his sword back in between blows. Once more, Zelda stood watch. She prayed that Link would not be harmed.

"Zelda! Get out of here!" Link screamed at her. She didn't want to leave him without help, but Zelda knew she must protect herself. So she complied quickly.

The queen gathered her skirts and took off toward the castle. Within several seconds of sprinting and turning corners, she faintly heard her name being called by several voices, and she tried to find them with her ears. She turned a corner and slammed into Malon.

"Highness!" Malon exclaimed. "Impa! Fren! She's here!" The two came running from behind a hedge.

"Majesty!" Impa exhaled with relief. "What has happened?"

"The last man!" Zelda huffed out, "He took me... in the garden... and he... he tried to... to kidnap me! Link! Link, he's... he's fighting him! He needs help!"

"Zelda slow down!" Malon cried. "Where are they now?"

Zelda could only rotate and point in the general direction of the battling men. Impa turned to Fren, who was standing shocked and quiet.

"Fren, go round up the nearest soldiers. Send them to help the hero. Quickly!" Fren nodded and ran off inside the castle. "Malon, highness, come with me."

The Shieka took Zelda's hand and led her through the castle and into her room. They opened the door and Impa sauntered in, grabbing a large sack from a counter in the Queen's bathroom.

"Well, what are you doing? Grab clothes! Get a dark cloak! Boots! Tights! Highness, you can't waste time!" Zelda shook off her confusion and sprang forward, gathering the things Impa told her to. "Malon," Impa began as she retrieved another bag and tossed it to the farm girl, "Go pack for Link and meet us back here as soon as possible!" Malon nodded and took off down the hallway to Link's quarters.

"Zelda, take off your jewelry and just leave it on the counter. I will deal with it later. Change into something more comfortable. It's going to be a long night for you, Highness." Impa told her.

Zelda did as she was told, but still questioned the servant, "Impa, do you mind telling me where I am going?"

"Anywhere but here." Impa muttered as she shoved a completely stuffed coin bag into her cloak pocket. "You need to go somewhere hidden."

"How will I know when it's safe to return?" Zelda asked, adding a loaf of bread she didn't have time to eat from earlier that day.

"I will come looking for you." Impa closed the bag and brought it to the Queen.

"You aren't coming with me?" Zelda asked. Her eyes were wide. She was terrified.

Impa shook her head sadly as she fastened the cloak around her ruler. "I have taught you everything I know. You have surpassed me. And you will be better off with a small number of people to not give you away." She put her hands on Zelda's shoulders and whispered, "Be strong, my Queen."

At that moment, Link and Malon burst into the room. "Are you ready?" Malon asked them. Zelda nodded and together, the four of them hastened down the steps and to the horse stables.

Link quickly prepared Epona and insisted they only take his horse, seeing as it would be much faster. Impa agreed and took Zelda's hands in hers, "Don't trust anyone. Ride for as long as you can. Stop and make camp only in the woods..." The woman pulled Zelda into an embrace, "Be careful." She whispered into the Queen's ear.

As soon as she pulled away, Zelda was enveloped in Malon's arms. "Oh, Zelda! I'm so sorry this is happening! Please be careful!" Malon backed up and brought Link into a hug as well, "And you, Link. Please, take care of yourself! And protect her."

"With my life, Malon." He reassured her. He took her hand in his and helped her onto Epona. Then he took to the horse as well and with a slight kick of his heel, they disappeared into the dark forest. All the while, the music in the castle played an upbeat tune.

* * *

><p>Well... not my longest chapter ever... but it's filled with a lot of action! I really hope you like it, because I worked for-freaking-ever on it. So PLEASE review! I'm not kidding, it really does give me inspiration and makes me update quicker when I know people actually want to read what I write... Thanks!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys. I finished my hibernation and have returned to give you another chapter! Yay! I'm getting really tired of having to apologize for taking forever, haha, so I'm REALLY going to try to update quicker next time. But in my defense, this dinosaur of a computer won't let me on for long periods of time, and shuts down in the middle of my writing. Thanks again to those who reviewed! They made my day!

* * *

><p>They rode. Weaving in and out of trees at a nearly unmatchable pace had become as second nature to them as breathing in the damp forest air.<p>

Link was tense as he gripped his horse's reigns and leaned into the wind blowing against him. Zelda had uneasily complied to wrapping her arms around his waist after the struggle of not having a support system. She occasionally attempted to lift them from his body, but found she had a difficult time staying put, and returned to the position.

Link's gaze was set straight. Towards what, Zelda had no idea. But as he never moved his eyes from blurring the scene before him while the Queen of Hyrule found herself constantly watching her surroundings. Though the night was dark, the sliver of a moon peered through the leaves and illuminated ever so slightly the path on which they traveled. Tree after tree, twig after twig passed and Zelda could not restrain her head from snapping in the direction of any unfamiliar sound. This being so, she was highly on edge as she ducked to avoid a branch headed straight for her face. She grunted as she straightened once more and continued her frenzy. Link faintly recognized her discomfort and murmured the question, "Are you alright?" to which Zelda nodded into his back. Still, they rode.

They rode for a long while. The Queen had no knowledge of how long. Though it must have been hours upon hours, considering how stiff she had become and that that sun had already risen and set once more. The Queen had resorted to attempting to fall asleep on Link's back, but she couldn't possibly sleep with the unsteady ride she was on. Zelda didn't know when they would stop, or rather, _if_ they would stop. From the first hour of panicked flight until then,- which had to have been multiple hours, she was convinced - Link had not let Epona ease on her sprint.

Zelda let her mind wander, pushing out all instinct to react to unfamiliar noises surrounding her. She tried to recall the past events of the night. The dance. They were at a ball. Zelda felt a tremor run through her body as the image of Darren's stern emerald eyes bore into her memory. Zelda felt tears start in her eyes and blinked as she let them pool over and on to Link's shirt. She kept her eyes shut as tight as they could and forced herself to think of anything else. She mentally ran through the sword exercises that Link had taught her. Parry, strike, slash, block, repeat. The tears continued to run, but the Queen's jagged breathing slowed.

She swallowed a lump in her dry throat and slowly pried opened her eyes to noticed that they had stopped moving. Zelda lifted her head from Link and, with her arms still surrounding his torso, questioningly looked into his worried eyes. She immediately shifted her gaze. She didn't wish to explain herself.

"Highness, it's just me. Please don't feel like you must hide your emotions." Zelda let her eyes meet his once more, inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a quick huff.

"Should we make camp now, Link?" She untangled her arms from him and dismounted Epona with ease.

Link sighed at her ignorance and dismounted as well. He had stopped them in the middle of nowhere, miles from the last clearing they had passed. Miles from any civilization. If they were to be safe, there would be no better place. He walked Epona to the nearest tree and tied her reins to a low branch. He had no suspicions of her running, but Link wasn't going to take any chances. Link turned to face Zelda, who was standing a few feet away, staring at the moon. He slowly made his way to stand behind her. The queen made no sign that she heard him, but whispered, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Link's face became pained as he assured her, "This isn't your fault."

She whipped around and countered loudly, "I could have stopped it! Don't you dare say this isn't my fault! My security could have been better!"

Link murmured quietly, "Highness, lower your voice."

The Queen continued with no acknowledgement of the hero, "I shouldn't have followed him into the garden! There are so many things that could have prevented this from happening, Link!"

"Zelda. Please."

"I-I could have killed him..." She whispered mainly to herself.

At this, Link placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, "This is not your fault!" He hissed, trying desperately for her to agree with him. "That man, whoever he was, is evil, Highness. And he had talent. There was nothing anyone could do to stop this from happening."

Zelda ignored him once more, "We should have trained earlier! I should have been prepared!" Her voice was coming dangerously close to a yell and Link tried to quiet her, but she cut him off again with, "I didn't even have a dagger! And with these dreams, I should have known something was going to happen!" There was a loud creak a ways away and Link covered Zelda's mouth with his hand. They froze and stared at each other while listening for another noise.

Zelda's eyes were wide with fright as Link removed his hand from her mouth and moved it to his side where he kept his sword and turned to the source of the noise, shielding Zelda protectively.

There was rustling in the leaves behind them and Link spun to face it, moving to where Zelda was still covered by him. He set his eyes on the moving leaves and narrowed them. Link crouched into the position he taught Zelda and felt his heart rate pick up as the rustling become louder and closer.

Zelda put a hand on Link's shoulder and quietly warned, "Wait..."

Through the leaves, a tall and lanky bald man appeared, took note of the situation and called back, "Carga! It's just some travelers!"

Link studied the man. He had thin clothes that had patches in multiple places. He carried a terribly crafted bow and a rusted dagger at his belt. Link lowered his sword slowly and asked a bit rudely, "Who are you?"

"Now, now, son. I was just lookin' for some food to eat. My wife and I have to feed our family somehow, don't we?" He smiled at the two as his wife came next to him. She was a short and somewhat plump, with light brown hair braided down to her mid-back. Carga mirrored his smile with an honest friendliness.

"Hello, I'm Carga. I see you've already met my husband, Harvek."

Zelda made her way around Link, who sheathed his sword reluctantly and followed the Queen to the couple. Zelda approached them and bowed her head in respect, "It's nice to meet you, Carga and Harvek. My name is-"

"Malon." Link interrupted her quickly. He wasn't sure if Zelda knew she should keep her identity secret. "This is Malon. And my name is... Talon." Zelda looked at him skeptically. He tersely nodded and continued, "It's our pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is ours!" Carga insisted. "What are you two doing in the forest? You don't seem like that type of folk."

Zelda smiled, "Oh, we aren't." Link shot her a glare. "We umm... we are traveling."

"Where to?" Harvek asked, "Maybe we could help you there."

Link spoke up this time. He was clearly better at making things up on the spot. "No where special. We just wanted to see the entire kingdom, forests, mountains, lakes."

Carga light up with excitement. "We did that after we were joined! Beautiful! Oh, I wish we could do it again!"

Harvek snorted, "Yeah, now we have kids and no pay tying us down to our make-shift house."

Carga rolled her eyes, "He doesn't know how lucky we have it."

Zelda smiled kindly.

"Do you folks not have a place to stay?" Harvek asked them.

Link shook his head, "No, but we've traveled enough now to know how to get by."

Carga shook her head frantically, "Nonsense. You two should stay with us! We never get company! And we have an extra little cottage. It isn't much, but it beats sleeping in the woods."

"Looks like it's going to rain, anyhow. Just give in, Carga is overly stubborn." Harvek smirked at his wife.

Zelda looked questioningly at Link, who was biting his lip in thought. "Would you excuse us, please?" She gripped Link's elbow and led him a few feet away, "Where's the harm in it?" She asked him.

He looked at her and back at the two adults, who were petting Epona, seemingly engrossed in her beauty. "They seem very hospitable... But I don't want to put them in danger." At this, Zelda's eyes widened in recognition.

"What should we tell them?" Zelda asked ardently.

"If you two are deciding whether or not to stay with us, let me just help you out. Carga doesn't typically take no for an answer." Harvek called from behind Epona. Carga crossed her arms in determined agreement.

Link shifted his eyes quickly to Zelda and back at the couple, "We don't want to inconvenience you. Besides, we were hoping to just travel on through to the next town."

Carga shook her head while making a tsk tsk noise. "Oh, no you don't. The nearest town from here is a few hours away. Even on horseback. You're staying with us."

Zelda shot Link a worried glace, but said anyway, "I suppose a one night's stay won't hurt."

Link inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before breathing, "Alright."

Carga clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Then it's settled. Harvek, grab their bags and their horse." Carga leaned over to Link, "She's a beauty, by the way. What do you call her?"

Link smiled shyly, "Epona."

To this Harvek called, "I have a Great Aunt Epona!" Zelda giggled as Carga rolled her eyes. "So. Did you two just get married?" He asked from behind them.

Both Zelda and Link's eyes widened and they frantically denied the accusation.

"Oh, no. L-Talon and I are just very good friends. We decided to go on a journey together." Zelda rushed. Link nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry. I assumed you had to have been something more than friends. My mistake." Harvek apologized. Zelda and Link could feel his eyes on their backs as the four of them made their way through the forest.

Zelda ducked out of the way of several braches and kept her eyes glued to the forest floor. Soon a tread in the leaves began to form and there was a faint path of trampled twigs to lead them to their destination. Zelda noticed Link send her a concerned look and she read his mind instantly. If there was such an easy trail to their home, than it would be effortless to find.

Even still, the two followed the small woman and soon came upon a small cottage in the middle of a clearing. Zelda stopped in her tracks, Link next to her. The house was quite tiny, but ever so beautiful. Along the walls ran vines with multicolored flowers of all sorts. Next to it was a shabby barn that maybe fit three horses, if they squeezed. The queen noticed that on the other side of the cottage was an even smaller shack. _That must be their extra room,_ she thought.

Harvek had made his way next to his wife. They watched Zelda and Link take in their surroundings.

"Like I said," Carga started, "it isn't much-"

"It's perfect." Zelda breathed.

Carga smiled graciously. "Well, come on, now! I have a few munchkins who would want to meet you."

They followed Carga into the cottage while Harvek took care of their belongings. Carga was immediately swarmed by two children, a young girl around seven or eight years of age and an even younger boy who seemed to be about five.

Once they finished a long group hug, the little boy strode up to Link and announced, "I am Elan, and I am going to be a knight when I grow up. Who are you?"

Link smiled and crouched until he was the boy's level, "Hello, Elan. I'm Talon. I like your sword." Link pointed to the wooden play sword in Elan's belt.

Elan flipped a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes and beamed, "My father made it for me! Who are you?" He suddenly noticed Zelda observing them and asked the Queen.

"My name is Malon." Zelda smiled and lied uneasily. She risked a glance at Link, who was studying the young girl hiding behing her mother's legs. "And who might this be?"

The girl peered around Carga's leg and muttered with a high pitched voice, "Karina..."

Zelda slowly walked over to the girl and said, "That's a beautiful name."

"Can you say thank you?" Carga urged, but Karina only ducked behind the woman. "She's a bit shy..."

Zelda grinned, "I was shy, too."

She turned as the door opened and Harvek beckoned 'Malon' and 'Talon' forward so he could show them their shack.

"Can I go, father?" Elan begged.

"Sure, son. But after, it's straight to bed for you." Elan huffed, but complied and trailed Link out of the door.

"What's your favorite color, Talon?" Elan asked, but followed to quick for Link to respond with, "Mine's green. It's the color of the trees, and I like trees. Hey! You're wearing green!"

Link smiled and said, "My favorite is green, as well."

Zelda watched the two intently. She had never really seen Link interact with children like Elan. He was very patient with them. She smiled as Elan babbled on about anything and everything until they reached the shack.

"Now, I know you two aren't together," Harvek began, "but we've only got one cot. I guess one of you could sleep on the ground, so I gave you lots of quilts."

The queen looked around. It was a simple room. Fairly larger than she had expected, really. It had a dresser, a mirror, and a fully dressed cot. Zelda bowed her head, "Thank you, sir."

"No, no. Call me Harvek."

Link spoke up, "Thank you, Harvek. Truly."

Harvek nodded and grabbed the still talking Elan's hand to drag him back to the cottage.

Link closed the door behind them and sighed.

Zelda looked up from her shoes and whispered, "I hope this doesn't end badly..."

Link closed the gap between them in two long strides and gripped her shoulders, "It won't." He said confidently.

"How do you-"

"I just know." He reassured her. She locked eyes with his cobalt ones and nodded slowly. "Trust me..." He leaned in and planted his lips on her forehead, his hand around her neck. He pulled back and leaned down to where his eyes were even with hers, "Everything is going to be fine. Now go to bed. It's nearly dawn and you haven't slept in far too long."

Zelda's mouth parted as she stared at him as he turned away to make his own kind of bed on the ground. Eventually, she regained her senses, shook her head, and climbed into the cot, the feeling of Link's lips forever on her forehead.

* * *

><p>I'm feeling a little lovey-dovey tonight and decided to add in that ending. :) I am really going to try to get on top of this updating faster thing, but I'm a junior in high school taking several college courses and it's getting to me a bit. Please review, because it makes me so so so happy :)<p>

Thanks!


End file.
